The Z Chronicles
by TheWalrusKing13
Summary: Inspired by The Walking Dead, The Z Chronicles follows a survivor, George, and his group of teenage survivors in Queens, New York. In the dense city, he and his group face bandits, survivors, and zombies. With limited food, water, weapons and security, George tries to lead his group away from death, and to try to find a perfect place to call "Home".
1. Chapter 1

"All clear, no walkers here." Oscar said, clearing off a shelf in his way. Scrounging up food was a neccessity to survive, for the 14 squadmates. They were just finished in

the food court, so there might be cans or usable materials for the campsite.

"You guys ok? I can't find George anywhere. Hey, anyone seen him?" Andy asked, sending groups of 2 search parties after him.

"Wahid, Roberto, go look for him, he said he's in the Baseball section, or thats where I saw him last, at least." Andy said, nudging Roberto to get his attention.

The Wall Mart was in a dead silence, where no enemies should be. The group's been looking to fortify the Wall-Mart and secure it, as a new base. The old one could be overrun at any moment. The boys were looking for supplies, while the girls and younger males stayed back, defending and cooking at the base camp.

Meanwhile, at the Sports Section, George was looking for his own items, for his own benefit.

"No...No..No.. Ew, what the hell is that?" George mumbled, walking slowly through the isle, and stepping on a dead rat, or at least it should be a dead rat. He continued, while listening to his iPod Touch, with an ear bud in, and the other out. He was looking for baseball bats, knives, or hopefully, some shotguns for defence. He turned around, and saw an illuminated "Exit" sign, and a door shut closed. His eye noticed a Fire Axe inbetween the handle, holding it shut. He could almost see the door faintly moving, but he disregarded the thought of anyone alive still being in this decrepit hell-hole. He moved slowly to the door, and slowly pulled the axe out of its place. The two metal doors slowly swung open.

Meanwhile, Andy, Roberto, Oscar and Wahid are looking for George and Daquan, which both seem to be lost.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was running?" asked Roberto, getting his switch-blade out.

"Hold up, lemme check this out" Said Oscar, sure that it had to be a walker. He looks around the corner of an isle, and he see's something.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" George shouted, while more than 4 dozen walkers were stumbling towards him. They wait up for him, and all start running, pushing their carts of supplies with them.

"Wahid, where's Daquan?" George's asked, while running towards the exit. They could barely see it through the walkers coming out of every isle.

"We can't find em'. Talk at the car!" Wahid said, trying to run and not fall at the same time.

Andy and George smash through the door, and let everyone run to the door, and leave the Wall-Mart. Jhonnier was waiting with Kosta at the SUV, trying to tell the group running towards them apart from walkers.

"Oh crap, look behind them! Kosta, get the doors open!" Jhonnier commanded.

Kosta did not hesitate to open the doors, windows and he got on the roof of the SUV, picked up George's 308. Cal, and started to unload bullets into the undead's brains. George and the group got into the SUV, and started to drive back to camp.

"Allright, Now. Where's Daquan? Anyone seen him?" George asked, unaware of the walker horde that was far away from the now.

"We lost him. Dammit, we lost him." said Oscar, pissed off at losing a survivor.

"Well, at least we still have our skins. Lets go back to the camp, and have dinner, ok? I'll cook for you guys. Hope you like month old Ravioli in a can!" said Kosta, trying to keep everyone's hopes and spirits up.

George sat shotgun, with Jhonnier driving. Kosta and the rest sat in the back, along with the items they picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

The group drove back to their basecamp; an abandoned school yard. The other members of the group that stayed back at camp pulled open the gates, and let the SUV come inside the camp. They got out, and started unloading the food and chairs and survival items out. The other members started to see someone missing.

"Hey Oscar, wheres Daquan?" asked Vanessa, puzzled that someone is possible missing.

"Gone. Nobody knows where he is, we lost him in a horde accident." said Oscar, looking to the ground.

"Oh...ok." said Vanessa, and walked away, helping Jhonnier and Andy unload the SUV. Kosta started to cook Ravioli in a can, over the fire. The group barely has any protein, the only source, Pigeon, has been flying back to Manhattan, in search of food. It was a good idea to go searching in a Wall-Mart, where they found silverware to eat with.

The group was split into 3 parts ; The Providers, The Guards, and The Scavengers. Each group stuck with each other, but if they all needed to defend the camp, they could all fight off any foe. It was turning night, so they all turned it for the night. The guards took their places, and the rest went to sleep.

The next morning, Marycruz came up to George, who was sitting on top of the SUV.

"Hey George, I think I saw something moving behind a car on the other side of the campground, wanna go check it out?" asked Marycruz, unsure if she should go alone.

"Yeah, gimme a minute, I'm gettin' my bullets." said George, loading his rifle and attaching his scope and homemade bayonet.

George and Marycruz walked through the tents and cars, and started getting to the edge of the camp-ground. It was over-encumbered with Flora and Fauna, so they had to watch where they were stepping, so they won't attract any walkers. George crouched down behind a barrel, and looked through his scope, ready to shoot. He sees a man wearing a cloth over his mouth. It soon turned to 6 men, armed with baseball bats and pistols. George fired a round into a man's chest, and started to run back to camp.

"WE GOT COMPANY! Andy, get your shotgun, Jhonnier, come with me!" George commanded, while taking cover from the oncoming bullets.

The entire camp was either running for cover, or defending the campsite. Bullets were flying everywhere, shooting in tents and around running people. Andy was spraying his bullets, directing them in the direction the bandits were rushing from. He was able to shoot down 3 people.

"3 down! How many more?" asked Andy.

"I dunno, I saw 6 people." said George, while Oscar ran towards a barrel.

"HNNG" grunted Oscar, as he bashed in a bandit's leg and arm while he was covering. Jhonnier saw the last man running towards their entry, which was now an exit. George sniped him down, with a headshot.

"Anyone dead? Hit?" asked Andy.

"I'll go check!" said Nada, while covering behind the SUV.

"Hey guys, I got someone here!" said Oscar.

George and Andy ran towards Oscar, and saw him standing over a bandit with a broken leg and arm. Unsure of what to do, everyone just stood there. It was their first prisoner. This could mean war.

**" What is your name?" asked George, with his rifle on the boy's head.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck you, let me go!" said the boy, struggling from Oscar, with his one good arm. Oscar stepped on his broken arm, further damaging the cracked bone.

"ARRHG" cried out the boy.

"How old are you? 14? 15?" asked George, taking the rifle away from the boy's head.

"16...Are you going to kill me?" asked the teen.

"I dunno, you tell me. Do I have a reason to kill you?" asked George. The teen remained silent.

"Oscar, you stay here, keep him company, I'll ask the group to see what to do with him," said George. Oscar nodded his head, and kept his foot on the teen.

George started walking to the group of boys that accompanied him to Wall-Mart.

"Guys, we got a prisoner. He's 16, that's all we know" said George.

"What'll we do with him? We're NOT adding him to our group." said Jhonnier.

"Yeah, I know. We can't kill him, I mean, I can't shoot him in his face right in front of him. Its unethical. I want to have a vote." asked George.

"Vote on what? To kill him, or how to kill him?" asked Kosta.

"I'm leaving it to you guys, I don't want to seem like the leader, or a dictator. We ALL pitch in, just like we do every single day." demanded George.

"So then after we get the information, we kill him?" asked Andy, looking at Jhonnier for approval or disapproval.

"We can't just kill him. We could try giving him back to the bandits, or his group, in exchange for ammo." replied Jhonnier.

"It's too risky. We need the girls input on this too. It's a group effort." said George.

"Hey Nada, Mary-Cruz, come here, we gotta ask you something." Andy called the girls over.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Nada.

"We...have a prisoner. From the bandits that just came. We're getting info out of him, then what do we do with him? Give him back?" asked Kosta.

"Oh crap. We'll go ask the rest of the girls. We'll get back at you in around 20 minutes, ok?" replied Mary-Cruz.

"Sure, we'll wait. Kosta, go get some water for us, ok? After all this shit, we need to keep a calm head." asked George, with his lips getting dry. Kosta went into his tent, presumably to get water bottles.

George knew the only way to get information was to intimidate him. The truth was, his entire squad was killed, mostly by himself. Maybe he can go get a dead body to show him. Or he can scare him with walkers. It's too much thought, especially a year after Z Day. All that the group thinks about is if the next day is their last. There's been attacks, similar to the Bandit attack, throughout the year. For instance, there was a horde passing by, and the group lost 4 people in the apocalypse. 4 Good people. The group need not lose any more, or some might lose their sanity. Kosta comes back with 6 water bottles.

"You're lucky it rained yesterday, or we wouldn't have all this water. Hey, you allright? You look a little pale, George." asked Kosta.

"It's nothing bro. Just thinking a little too hard on what to do." replied George.

"I know. We all are. Hey, I saw a Greek flag across the street in a deli. Why don't we go get it, while the group figures out what to do with the guy?" asked Kosta.

"Sure, lets go. Get your knive, I'll get my machete." said George. They both met up at the gate, and left for the flag. If they find any more flags, they could boost some self esteem in the group.

George and Kosta ran across the street into the deli. Kosta went inside the deli first. He spotted a walker, slumped down next to a box, labeled "Flags".

"Ay Malaka, look over here! (Whistles)." Kosta said, bringing the walker towards him, growling, staring at him with his satanic eyes.

"I got this, HUUHNGG" said George, stabbing the machete into the walker's eye, bringing him to the ground, dead for a second time. George got back up, and groaned in disgust, as his favorite shirt, with his favorite slogan, was now covered in black, gooey blood.

"I'll use MY knife to open that box. We don't want dirty meat on anything, am I right? Hahaha!" Kosta chuckled, and George gave a small smile.

Kosta opened the box, and immediately shuffled the flags, and went directly for the Greek flag.

"Nice, huh? Wanna get some more?" asked Kosta, putting the flag over his neck, like a cape.

"Yeah, get me the Cyprus one too. Screw it, take the whole box, everyone can get their own. Y'know, to remind them of a better time." said George, grunting as he picked up the box. As George was leaving the store, he saw a brown book, with what seemed as a cross on it. From his time playing role-playing games, it reminded him as a Byzantine cross.

"Hold up man, I think I see something I like." said George.

"Unless its a hot lady, then I think we should be getting back before the Sun goes down." said Kosta.

George put the box down, and walked in the store. We jumped over the counter, and picked the book up. It was an old Bible. He was hoping for it to be a Bible, so he could read it, as he thought everyone else lost faith. He, however, hasn't. He put it in his satchel, picked the box up, and walked with Kosta back to the gate.

When they walked in, Andy approached them both.

"Guys, we got information from him. He's David, 16 years old, and his group is in Woodside. Old gangsters, he says..."Andy said, stopping for a reason.

"And anything else?" asked George, waiting for a reply.

**"Yeah, we did a vote. We want him dead." said Andy**


End file.
